thelykaiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Lykaios of the Tundra Wiki
The Lykaios of the Tundra ''RPG created by SmashedCat and DarlingMoonlight. Lykaios is a race of creatures, associated with the Lykaios of the Tundra roleplay game found on: http://www.imvu.com/groups/group/Lykaios%2Bof%2Bthe%2BTundra/. Lykaios are humanoid creatures, the most obvious features being their fur-covered tails and pointed ears. They have fangs, developed eyes that are very adapt to night, extrodinary hearing, smell, and can heal faster than the average human. They range from any skin, hair, and eye color, any height and width. Though most Lykaios consist in tribes along a mountain residing in the harsh wilderness that is the tundra, many have spread across the world, developing multiple languages and phrases than the original Lykaio language; they have also adapted to the changing world around them, learning languages that are commonly spoke around them. Even though the Lykaios are attempting to keep up with the changing world, they are also being broken up from their tribes, their culture, and sometimes even loose their lives. With this ever evolving world, will the Lykaios survive with their cultures and tribes in tact? Lykaios Traditional Beliefs *Uhyl ooh-ill *Uhltsyl ooh-illt-sill * The reason for these strange titles is due to the Lykaios ancient language; many have forgotten most of it, but have remembered many important ones, such as ''Uhyl ''and ''Uhltsyl. The Lykaios, as a whole, believe in the Great Spirits ''or Uhltsyl'', which are basically made up of every fiber in the tangible and intagible universe. The Lykaios believe they can make contact with their'' ancestors or Uhyl'' by meditation, chanting, pools of water, and other ways. Uhyl (Ancestors) ''directly translates what ''Uhltsyl (the Great Spirits) ''are trying to say through Healer, and may appoint special points of authority (such as Alpha and Healer). Because ''Uhltsyl (the Great Spirits) ''are not tangible, they know what has happened in the past, present, and future. Lykaios respect all nature because ''Uhltsyl (the Great Spirits) ''are directly within everything (specifically trees, other foliage, and natural substances such as water, snow, etc). ''Uhyl (Ancestors) ''may manifest at any time, or be reincarnated into another living being (not just into a Lykaio), so their prey and other animals are respected as well. When they make a kill, they thank ''Uhyl (Ancestors) ''and ''Uhltsyl (The Great Spirits) ''and the creature for giving up its life for theirs. If a stranger were to attack an animal and kill it without a hint of guilt or mercy, they will most likely become angry and offended. ''Uhyl (Ancestors) ''may manifest at anytime. ''Uhltsyl (the Great Spirits) ''don't, but can speak through ''Uhyl (Ancestors), who speak to the Lykaios tribespeople. Folkways, Mores, and Laws 'Folkways' *'Clothing:' Generally lack of clothes is not an offense, unless one is solicitating mating either in public, or when he or she is already mated for life (equivalency to marriage). Traditional Lykaios clothing (the most common) are nature-based and are very tribal, though many lone Lykaios or broken off groups may take on a more modern look. Typical Lykaios garb: *'Gender Heiarchy:' Both males and females can take on roles of authority. Males and females are equal. *'Non-Lykaios Visitors:' Alphas tend to become upset if anyone apart of the tribe may attack any random visitor without speaking to them first... In other words, visitors are welcome (or more often, ignored, if they are already dealing with a situation within the tribe), even if they are non-Lykaios. 'Mores' *'Relationships: '''The tribes people may take on several mates (or sex partners, just as modernized cultures allow, thought they'd prefer you ''not ''to do it; it can be looked down upon by individuals), but if a male or a female engages in mating when he or she is already mated for life to another it is severly looked down upon. Homosexual relationships are ''not ''looked down upon. A male or a female can take on one life mate (monoganous relationship) and male and female are equal in the relationship. 'Laws' *'Ethical Violations: If a member violates an ethic code, their punishment is delt according to what they did. If one has committed adultry, the one who has been wronged can deal with them his or her own way. If the crime is murder, the punishment may be death, driving off, or crippleing, and is dealt by the whole tribe, including the authority figures. No matter what crime was committed, each punishment must be approved by Alpha and Healer. Typical Lykaios garb: http://i404.photobucket.com/albums/pp124/mmmHAIRYbananers111/typicallykaios01.png Ranks and their Customs All ranks below this heading are allowed to hunt and leave the clearing without supervision. Each rank have their own specific den they sleep in except for omega. Alpha *An Alpha is a leader of the tribe, either appointed by the previous Alpha. Normally for one to become Alpha, they were Head Warrior, or was specially chosen by spiritual authority, such as the spirits or Uhyl (ancestors). When addressing or talking about Alpha, it is always capitalized and he or she is always referred to as "Alpha", ''not ''"the" Alpha. If Alpha's children address them in public, they may or may not refer him or her as Alpha. **Alpha can be male or female. Healer *Healer can be leader of the tribe, generally the connection between the physical world to the spiritual world; the direct line to their ancestors. This is the spiritual leader, and can never be an Alpha or any other rank due to their special abilities that they are born with. They are respected and are very close ot nature to the point that they know the best ways to treat the wounded. Healer is addressed the same was as Alpha is done. **Can be male or female. Warriors *The protectors and fighters of the tribe. They are skilled in tracking, hunting, and concealment. **Can be male or female. :-'''Head Warrior :Head Warrior has control of most of the battle plans, basically like commander. If warriors are out of line during battle, he or she can straighten them up. Nuuse *Lykaios word for "Nursery caregiver" or "one who cares for the children". Pups ''must call them Nuuse, ''not by their names; only when they are not pups anymore may they be able to do so. :'-Head Nuuse' ::Is head of labor/birth coordination and can pick apprentices to Nuuse Masters by his/her own accord. Apprentice *A Lykaios that is training to be either a future Healer, Nuuse, or warrior. Apprentices are Pups enterring adulthood and are to be trained as any of the three. The one who trains the apprentice is to be their Master (not the slave term; master refers to them as being all knowing in their rank.) Apprentices must speak to their Master properly, and call them "Master" or "Master" and their name. Masters may assign their apprentice tasks other than showing them the physical skills, perhaps by helping the elders with their den and minor health needs. *Apprentices who are'' training to be Healer one day show specific spiritual abilities (which Healer would recognize), or are chosen by ''Uhyl (Ancestors) or Uhltsyl (the Great Spirits) themselves. Omega *There can be up to two omegas (a mated pair). If one's mate did something to recieve the rank "omega", their mate will automatically become an omega as well. Omegas are the lowest of the tribe because they have done something to anger Alpha or Healer, or have hurt the tribe in some way. Must show submission and respect when speaking to higher members. Omegas are addressed by their name or by a lowered case "omega"; other words may be used, unless they are violent or induce violence. Other Ranks All ranks under this heading cannot hunt or leave the campsite without supervision. Elders *Members who can no longer contribute to the tribe by hunting or as a warrior. All must show respect to them, even Alpha and Healer. Pups *Young members of the tribe, considered pups until they hit puberty usually around the ages of 12-13 years old. By that time they would be apprenticed if they so chose a rank to work for. Pups cannot ''hunt, and must be respectful to every rank (as for omega, they need to be polite). They cannot leave the clearing (the place where the tribe stays and lives, similar to a campsite) unless with adult supervision. If they do so, they must be punished by their Nuuse(s). Pups must call their Nuuses "Nuuse", not by their names; only when they are not pups anymore may they be able to do so. They can either sleep in the Nuuse den, or with their biological parents. Common Phrases ''The following words were ancient Lykaios language, some of the few that was held onto by their ever changing culture. To roleplay, learning these phrases is not neccessary; this list is intended for the use of quick referenceing to get the full affect of a Lykaios character. Greetings *Gieen (guy-een)- Greeting, equivalent to "hello". *Giown (guy-ow-hn)- Farewell. *Seedu (see-doo)- Greatest wishes, or a sign of respect. Not used as a way to say goodbye. *Fallru (fall-roo)- A sign of disrespect, ill wishes upon you. Common word to say to omegas, not usually a word to call them by. People References *Karthra (kahr-ther-ah)- "The Unseen Ones"; a word for what was whiping out the tribes. *Sohng (soh-ungh)- Male life mate, partner. *Suhng (suh-ungh)- Female life mate, partner. *Sasng (sah-sngh)- My love, or love. Word to call a person who is a current mate, not life mate. *Suuh (soo)- My love, love, dear. Word to call someone dear to you, not mate or life mate. *Suulah (soo-lah)- Baby. *Desakka (dey-sah-kha)- Father. *Dakka (dah-kah)- Dad, a word that pups usually call their father *Tsilkka (seel-kha)- Mother. *Tsilsi (seel-see)- Mom. *Tsisi (see-see)- Mommy, a word that pups usually call their Mother. *Nyoli (nee-oh-lee)- Word for cousin, both genders. *Kehlah (khey-lah)- Daughter, girl-child; *Kuhlah (koo-lah)- Son, boy-child; *Kuh (koo)- Brother. *Kuhi (koo-hee)- A childish word to say brother; pups use it often, but not neccissarily limited to. *Keh (khey)- Sister. *Kehkeh (khey-khey)- A childish word to say sister; pups use it often, but not neccissarily limited to. *Nuuse (nuuh-sey)- Word for "one who cares for the children"; title given to the Nursery caregivers. Nature References *Lepa (lay-pah)- The hunt, or hunt. *Lepae (lay-pay)- Live prey. *Lepahn (lay-pahn)- Fresh kill. *Uhltsyl (oohl-tuhsill)- The Great Spirits. *Uhyl (ooh-ill)- The ancestors. *Mayla (may-lah)- Word for love, not a word to be used when saying you have a preference for something. Used to say "I love you" by just saying "Mayla". Not a word to call someone by. Animals of the Tundra *Behrn- A large bear-like creature (on all fours, from ground to head it reaches 6 feet, 11 inches, and from hindfeet to head it reaches 12 feet, 5 inches; it weighs around a ton) that is incredibly large and bulky. It has a large, bristled tail that shoots barbs from it. It is very hard to kill, and very strong. *Sechswolf- With six legs and a lean, powerful torso, the sechswolf has evolved to travel swiftly over long distances in search of prey. The ratio of brain mass to body weight of the average adult sechswolf indicates a high order of mental processing, pattern recognition and communication skills. in a way the creature looks more like a large lizard (standing on all fours its height is 4 foot 5 inches, and has a length of 6 feet) with wolf like hair. It is not to be hunted, and is very hard to kill. Original Lykaios word for this creature has been lost; sechswolf has been derived from a language that had a name for this creature. *Sahark (suh-Hark)- Agressive blue-gray fish, growing anywhere from 3 to 5 feet, dwelling mainly in rivers bathed in sun. Good source of food, depending on size, (the smaller the easier to kill) but extremely hard to catch due to the razor sharp teeth and quick movement; they are also hard to skin and cook due to their thick, scaley, and rough hides. Usually only dangerous to pups or small lykaios, but some of the larger ones will attack anything they can bite into. Saharks usually stun their prey by ramming into it with their scaley, rough sides before ripping into their flesh and doing a deadly berral role. Category:Browse